Since when did it come to this?
by Himitsu-Koe
Summary: Ritsuka was with soubi since she ran away and Soubi is now tempted?..
1. Chapter 1

rights:All rights go to the creator of loveless and the characters..

Characters:Soubi and ritsuka

info:me and my friend started this as a note but turned it into a fanfiction.. this is my first post on this site and we were being a little slow... by the way Ritsuka is a girl in my story and i hope you like it.. but also if the characters had ears in the anime/manga they keep them even if explicit things happen *wink*

summary:Ritsuka was with soubi since she ran away and Soubi is now tempted?..

setting:in Soubi's apartment

* * *

"Aishiteru Ritsuka" "skidaiyo Soubi-kun!" "I cant live with you but I cant live without you either Ritsuka.." Ritsuka blushed "silly I just couldn't live without you period." Smiling soubi replies "Aishiteru-desu Ritsuka-chan" "Skidaiyo Beloved.. Taisetsu." "Iie TAISETSU Ritsuka-chan" Ritsuka just smiles at him lovingly "really? All I get is a smile? It doesn't matter because I love you any ways!" *Soubi glomps Ritsuka* "AHH!!" she tried to break free but her attempts were all failures "Get off!! "your so cuddly Ritsuka-chan!" right then her ears perked up and she started to blush " G-Get off!!" AW! Kawaii!" soubi rubbed her ears "and your ears are soft!" still blushing Ritsuka yelled "S-stop playing w-with my ears Soubi!" her body finally gave in and she fell back "alright.." soubi held ritsuka closer to him and whispered in her ear "Aishiteru.. Ritsuka.." She pulled back far enough to kiss him one time and said "skidai.. Soubi" then she hugs him. Soubi finally gave into his own desires and kissed Ritsuka's neck "I want you.." he slid his hand up her shirt and played with her nipples(ritsuka didn't have on a bra since she had been at soubi's apartment for awhile) "can I have you?" he whispered seductively. Blushing she answered " as long as it makes a nice memory.." she closed her eyes "it will.. I promise" he slid his free hand up her skirt and into her panties "trust me.." then he began to play with her clit "your so wet." he played with her chest teasing her and then kissed her. " cant breathe.." she managed to say between the flurry of kisses "gomen.." he kissed her neck "does it feel good?" "h-hai.." "im glad.. aishiteru" as he whispered sweet words to her he slowly slid his finger into her pussy and started to suck on her nipple.. " i cant wait" he takes off her shirt " i want to be inside you.." she whispered " you can do any thing as long as you dont hurt me." with the permission he needed he took off her panties "but it might hurt though." he licked his finger

* * *

well thats the end hopefully you enjoyed this..  
if i get good reviews i'll post up more..

Ritsuka: what did you do?!!! im a girl!!!!!  
Soubi: i kinda like it..*smiles*  
me:dont worry! it will all be fine!

any ways all rights for character names and soubi go to the creator of loveless..  
if i can post up the next one: there is a surprise twist (=^-^=)

Japanese translations:  
Aishiteru=i love you  
Skidaiyo=another version of "i love you"  
Aishiteru-desu=i love you so much/i love you very much  
Taisetsu=You're precious  
Iie=no  
Kawaii=cute  
Gomen=sorry  
Hai=yes


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer- i do not own loveless or any of the names or characters from it..

info-i have said this before.. me and my friend were being slow and made this fanfic.. thats all

summary-soubi and ritsuka are getting hot and heavy.. but why do things always mess up at the last second?!

* * *

When Ritsuka saw soubi lick his finger she flinched and stayed silent with embarrassment. His eyes widened a little as he whispered "delicious. I think I'll wait. Lay back for me" even though her voice was very unsteady she managed to say "ok" he put her slender legs over his shoulders and told her "**this **wont hurt a bit" he lifts her up a little bit and licks her pussy "w-wait" she whispered pulling his hair back "what's wrong?" he stopped waiting for her to reply "n-nothing.. It's just.. W-what about you?" by now ritsuka had a deep blush and soubi couldn't help but to tease her more. He sucked on her clit a little and told her "I'll be fine.. I'll satisfy you first" he licked her pussy again tasting her. She couldn't make a sound, even when soubi reached up and played with her chest. If you were standing on the other side of the door the only thing that could be heard was Ritsuka's breathing that steadily increased and the slurping sounds that soubi made as he sucked up her fast flowing juices. Ritsuka reached for a pillow and squeezed it staying as quiet as she could. he looked at her and said "You can cum Ritsuka.. don't hold it in.." he stuck his tongue in her pussy and wiggles it "p-perv.." ritsuka put the pillow to her face. Soubi smiled as he slowly slid his tongue out of her pussy watching how she gripped onto the pillow even tighter then said " Ritsuka.. don't hide your face.." he took the pillow from her and continued "you'll suffocate" he put the pillow under her and kissed her kitty. As he ate her out and played with her chest he heard her moan and she reached for the pillow again. He smirked to himself and he licked he pussy faster and lightly tugged on her nipples. She started shaking and moaned once again yelling "s-soubi!!" soubi knew she was on edge and responded "hm?" he sucked on her clit. She moaned for the third time even louder than before and her legs wrapped around soubi's neck tightly. He slurped up her cum as she looked the other way. When he was done he got out of her legs and she moved so she was laying next to him "I-I want to cuddle now.. Ok?" he puts his arm around her and answered "alright.." she kissed him and said "Skidaiyo soubi-kun" she started to fall asleep and soubi kissed her lightly and replied "Aishiteru Ritsuka." still blushing from what just happened she told him "good night" and she fell asleep. He smiles as he says "night" he slowly slid his arm from under her and went to the bathroom. In her sleep she mumbled "soubi.." he was in the bathroom for 10 minutes. While soubi was in the bathroom he washed his face and took a short cold shower. Ristuka was asleep for 5 minutes and she sat on the bed waiting for soubi for the rest of the time. When soubi came back she asked "what were you doing?" noticing the perverted suspicion in her voice soubi replied " nothing of importance" he laid down on the bed next to her. She thinks 'really? And I'm supposed to believe that?' she gets on top of him and kisses him "daisuki.." she tried to get off of him but he held her there " skidaiyo.. Are you ok?" she smiles "as long as you're here.. Yes" she plays with a strand of his hair and kisses his neck "Ritsuka.." he sighed from the pleasure he got when she started to take control. " don't tease me.. Please" "sorry!" she smiled as she thought 'and whose fault is it that you're being teased? What else can I do?' her tail started wagging "soubi-kun.. What can I do to please you?" her ears perk up as she anxiously waited for his answer. Knowing that she was definitely planning something soubi decided to play dumb and asked "what do you mean?" he rubbed her ears. Now her tail swayed playfully as she said " whatever you think I mean" soubi smiled as he watched her and continued to play with her ears "I don't know.. Why don't you tell me?" she partially pouted but couldn't keep it up and said "k, then.. Right now.. How can I make you feel like I did?" her tail swayed with curiosity " do what you think I'd like.." he watched her in amusement as she tried to figure it out. When she finally gave up she hugged him and said "whatever you want!" he smiled "why don't you just stay like this?" he wrapped his arms around her. As her body slowly relaxed he knew she was falling asleep again "ok. I'll stay like this.." thy kissed and he said "good" he laid her down next to him and played with her tail. He thought she was asleep so he took out his phone and took a picture. "kawaii.." 'did he take a picture of me just now?' she thought to herself. She took the phone from him and deleted the picture. "what the fuck?!" she finally actually fell asleep "Whatever" confused at when she started to sleep walk he decided to sneak and put a hickey on her neck. "hehe.. She cant stop that.." she turns over and scratches him and mumbles "meow.." soubi gets off the bed holding onto his arm 'sleep talking is normal and she loves cats but.. Really now? She could at least file her nail down like normal people.. I mean she really is a cat with those nails as claws!' he thought to himself. Getting frustrated at the tingle from the scratch he was about to walk to the bathroom when he felt something tug on his shirt. "really your still sleep walking?!" she gave him a confused look. 'shit! She's actually awake now!!' she thought she was naked when she felt a cold breeze and she almost yelled " wait! Aren't I still half-naked?!" he arched an eye-brow at the topless and pantyless ritsuka answering her he said "yea in some sense.. But I have to disinfect this wound on my arm now.. So.." she jumped off the bed forgetting about every thing that was said and held his arm covering the wound "I'm sorry!!!" soubi flinched as it started to sting with the extra contact and pressure 'damn! I just want to clean it and she flips out! Although it is her fault.. Those damn claws..' getting a little more irritated he asked "why are you apologizing?.. I hurt myself when I was getting my phone" obviously still groggy from just waking up she said "oh.. Still I scratched you" sighing soubi tried to hide the frustration he felt from everything "no you didn't.. **_I _**hurt _**myself**_.. So it's ok.." she starts to cry "b-but.." thinking to himself 'is she about to start her period or something? I mean really!!!' he hugs her and whispers "its ok.. I'm fine.. I promise" he plays with her ears. " don't cry.. Aishiteru ritsuka" her tail starts to wag "skidaiyo soubi.." her tail goes back down "hold on" she ran back to the bed and grabbed her shirt and panties "found them!" she put them on and ran back to soubi and hugged him. "baka.." he grabbed her tail "who said i was done with you?" she tried to run away then jerks back from the pain "wait! give me back my tail!" he keeps a hold on her tail and says "come over here..you wanted to know what you could do to please me right?" she shyly walks back up to soubi and answers "y-yea.." he hugs her and whispers "then let me fuck you.. i promise to be as gentle as possible.." she ccouldn't speak as she blushed and nodded her head. he picked her up and carried her to the bed "your still wet arent you ritsuka? i can still taste your cum on my lips.." he drops her on the bed and gets on top of her" she tried to get out of it to prepare herself and said "w-wait.. i uh.. have to.. pee?" he took her panties off again and told her "don't worry.. once we start you will forget about that.." he takes his shirt and pants off. she blushed at how much she saw of soubi's bare skin. "ritsuka.." soubi started in a low hushed tone as he took off her shirt again "im hard and i might hurt you.. are you sure i can fuck you?" she looked away as her blush deepened and she answered "if thats what pleases you then.. ok" he kissed her and took his 9in dick out and slowly started pushing the head in. "s-soubi.." "im sorry.. i know that it hurts.." she shook her head. "i just wanted to say-" she was cut off when a blonde haired man with tons of piercings came bursting into the room "SOU-CHAN!! what are you doing today?!" the man was overly excited but failed to realize what was going on. " damn it kio! get out!!!" kio walked over to them and found that he now regretted it "W-WHATS GOING ON?!!" soubi threw a pillow at him "get out.. now!!" taking the pillow with him kio stalked out the room mumbling curses under his breath. "i thought it was locked.." ritsuka whispered. "it was..he got this kit and now he thinks hes an expert when it comes to picking locks.." soubi put his pants on. "so you just teased me?!" ritsuka blushed and thought to herself 'damn him! i thought he was-' she was cut off from her own thoughts when his lips touched hers in a quick kiss "i was serious ritsuka-chan"

* * *

that was the end of this chapter.. i hope you liked it.. more will be coming soon

me: so what do you think kio-san?  
kio: im not really sure.. why is rit-chan a girl? and soubi would never try and seduce a kid.. would he?  
me: you never know.. lets ask him.. soubi-san would you seduce a kid?  
soubi: *looks away* no comment  
kio: sou-chan! you would?!  
ritsuka: where have you been kio?!  
me: before this turns out in an all out war.. I'll just say see you in the next chapter..

there is so much more to come.. kio is a big smart ass and is very literal.. maybe a hint of meanness too.. who knows (=^~^=)


	3. Chapter 3

ok so i kno i havent posted in awhile.. but i cant help it.. some things i cant do in front of the parents you kno? but ne ways.. this is the next chapter hope you enjoy it..  
Disclaimer: all rights go to the maker of loveless.. and all that great stuff  
quick reminder: i did right this with my friend.. and we are currently working on more..

summary: ok so even if there was an interuption that doesnt give soubi an excuse!! and what about ritsuka?! does she like it or hate?!

* * *

Ritsuka looked at him in surprise. He looked straight at her dark purple eyes and said "I was planning on going farther than that tease session.. Im sorry.." he sighed then continued with no attempt to keep hiding the irritation from that interruption "stay here im gonna go talk to him.." she blushed and told him "ok" she laid back down on the bed and covered herself with the pillow. Soubi sighed and said "aishiteru" then walked out the room closing the door behind him.

"kio… what are you doing here?" kio noted the anger that his friend was trying to hide but still reluctantly answered "I was bored and wanted to play! But I see your already doing that with some else!!" he looked away and started to sighed yet again "damn it kio.." he bit his lip so his words came out more of a growl "I told you.. don't come home Saturday! Find some one to keep you busy.. You know I only expect her to be here" he started to rub his eye brow and kio looked at him then and yelled "so this was planned?!" soubi yelled back "NO!! just any Saturday! I don't want any one here except her! This day is for her! Whatever she wants I'll give to her!" kio crossed his arms and told him "I'm leaving! And I will be back tomorrow!" he left just as ritsuka came into the room.

Her hair was long enough to cover her chest " Is everything ok?" he looked at her "yea.. Sorry you had to hear that ritsuka" he walks up to her and kisses her gently. When she kissed him back she had a sudden need for him. He picked her up, understanding the kiss, and put her on the couch. "skidai soubi.." her voice a soft whisper. "aishiteru.." his was a little urgent as he said "im still hard" she laid down willingly "take me then" he took his pants off once more "really?" he kissed her "are you sure?" she noticed that his questions were just to keep him from doing the wrong thing but her thoughts were soon cut off as she felt the pain as his dick slowly slid in her pussy. She put her head back and tried to fully relax. She reached up and pulled soubi closer to her and she kissed his neck. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought, she heard soubi's soft voice "im not hurting you am I?" he knew that no matter what she was gonna feel pain but he tried to make it so it wouldn't hurt so much for now. She blushed and shook her head no as her reply "good" he pushed his dick all the way in not being able to stay patient enough "gomen.. I know it hurts.." he felt the blood trickle on his dick. She closed her eyes and the words that came out were barely audible "am.. I pleasing you?" she blushed and he replied "no.. we're satisfying each other.." he slowly slid his dick out but almost literally rammed it back in her. She moaned with pain and pleasure and he whispered "aishiteru" her ears go back as she kissed him and said "g-good.." he starts to fuck her faster letting his desires take over. "s-soubi!" she moaned his name so loud you would think the neighborhood would know his name by the end of the night. He breathlessly asked "are you gonna cum?" "huh?.. " she moaned. Soubi felt her body shake as he slowed down and made long deep strokes, forcing her to take his full length. Ritsuka moaned again this time quieter. She felt soubi's hot thick cum inside her causing herself to cum with him. He slowly slid his dick out and got up. "I'm sorry.. I know that must have hurt.."

she tried to stand up herself but fainted. Soubi quickly caught her just before she hit the ground. Frantic he picked her up and laid her on the couch. "damn it!" he ran off to the kitchen to get her a cold wet towel. When he got back he noticed that her skirt had a lot of blood on it. He put the towel on her forehead and tried to take her skirt off. Apparently soubi found himself frustrated as she woke up and was squirming. "wh-what are you doing?" ritsuka was frantic now as she tried to understand why soubi was taking her skirt. "you have blood on it.." he was trying to be as calm as he could, but he was still shaken by the fact that she fainted. "I don't care! I don't want to be naked!!" she kicked him in the stomach as she kept her hand on what she almost lost. Soubi stumbled back from the impact of her kick. "you're already almost there!" " but that doesn't mean I want to be there completely!!" soubi wasn't completely yelling but she was. Soubi finally gave up and went into the room "s-soubi? I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to yell" she tried to stand again but got dizzy so she ended up sitting on the couch. Soubi came back out with one of his shirts and threw it at her. She caught it and he told her "put it on and give me your clothes." he was visibly frustrated so she did as she was told "o-okay.." when she put it on she smiled to herself and her tail started to wag. Soubi took her clothes and said "wait there.." he walked off and ritsuka sat back and got comfortable as she waited.

After 5 minutes, or so she thought, he came back. He said " hey seiteki!" any excitement that she had, from the agonizing minutes of waiting, was gone when she looked up and saw that his eyes were half closed. He finished with "how are you?" she hesitantly stood up saying "w-what happened?" she made him look at her which made things worse. She spoke after she thought about it "you?.. You ok?" soubi smiled then, making ritsuka think he was planning something, and simply said "daijoubu.." he started to chuckle a little then continued on "perfect.." after he saw her ears twitch with annoyance he went into a full on laugh "perfect huh? Hey? Are you really ok?" she looked into his eyes as he struggled to open them more as he asked "wassup?" she slapped him and yelled "BAKA!!!" she was pouting when soubi grabbed her hands and told her "hey! don't use violence!" he leaned in and kissed her and whispered "I love you.." he kissed her again and repeated his self "I love you ritsuka.." she kissed him and told him in a small voice " love you.. Demo.. Sorry" her words didn't form an actual sentence but soubi got what she was trying to say. He pulled her closer to him "you fainted.. Do you know how much that scared me?" he nibbled her ear. She was shocked that he thought she really meant to do it and said "it was more.. I mean! the pain and stuff! I fell unconscious!.."

after a few seconds of considering she finished "are you gonna punish me?" he smiled "what makes you say that?" he bit her neck playfully. "what? Now you're a vampire?" she replied just as playfully as he had intended to be, but she was blushing "you bit me where you put that hickey before" she pulled away and kissed him shyly. He smiled as she pulled away. "sorry to have kept secrets." as his smile got bigger ritsuka noticed to sharp points starting to come out. He bit her but didn't put his fangs in. "nn.. don't tease me.. Please bite me" she put her hands on his arms. He looked at her through the corner of his eye and asked "why should I give you what you want?" he licked right over her hickey. She hissed at him and her ears laid flat "don't hiss at me" he smiled and started to rub on her titty "I'll bite you in a sec" he kissed her "ok" she blushed and stood on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck. He put his head on her shoulder as his eyes started to turn a bright red. "calm down please.." she could tell by his quick breathes that brushed over the bare parts of her skin that he was serious "soubi? Daijoubu desu ka?" her heart beat only quickened with worry. He sighed and licked her neck again "s-soubi?" he bites her and sinks his fangs in right over her hickey and starts to drink her blood. Her body shivered and a soft moan escaped her soft lips. He held her even closer to him making her line his body with hers. "soubi-kun" she moaned his name as she wrapped her delicate fingers into his hair and closed her eyes. The way she continuously moaned in his ear made him grow hard again. She felt it since they were so close and tried to move away, but soubi's strong arms held her in place and she couldn't help but say "wh-wha..?" just then she felt his fangs slowly retract as he pulled away. "damn!" she could tell just by looking at him that he was restraining himself as he slowly backed away. At first glance he thought she was mad but then he could tell that she was masking the pleasure and want of him sinking his fangs in her again.

"um.. Its best if your not to close to me right now." she took a few steps closer to him and hugged him. His eyes still glowed a ruby red color as she started to cry. He held her in his arms to try to comfort her but not without the restraint that came with it. "w-whats wrong? don't cry.. Did I hurt you?" his eyes glowed an even darker red as she moved closer to him. "no.. its just.. I didn't know you were a vampire!.. I thought well.. Maybe you were playing.. " she looked at him and stopped crying. She said so.. Will I become one?" she smiled and her tail was wagging. "well no.. I mean.. well you're my bride now.. I mean.. um.. Uh.." to desperate to find the right answer he vanished. Ritsuka stood there and let her arms fall. she snapped back from her dumbfounded look and said "beloved?.." she blushed in full realization and yelled "beloved!!!" she looked around the living room then walked to the bedroom and called again "beloved?!" soubi, who was hiding under the bed, stayed as quiet as possible. Until he shifted and hit his head. Ritsuka was about to walk out of the room when she heard "shit!" soubi covered his mouth and ritsuka ran back into the room. She looked under the bed and told him "I see you!" she drags him out from under the bed and gets on top of him. (soubi of course willingly came out from hiding). "soubi! Stop playing around!!" soubi wasn't struggling but instead just smirked and asked "what are you talking about, ritsuka-**_kun?_**" her eyebrow twitched and she replied " damn you soubi-******_chan!!_**" she head-but him and got dizzy "owww…" she fell on him and was knocked out

* * *

ok so end of chapter three!! yes i kno what your all thinking.. first he gets high? then he's a vampire?! no way!!!  
but yes way!! and you better believe it!! i got some ideas from different anime/mangas but cant remember them.. except VK

well now here is the commentary corner!:

Kio: i think i like a vampire soubi! *smirks*  
ritsuka:*pouting* why am i still a female? and besides im not that weak!!!  
soubi:... i wonder what it would be like to be a-  
ritsuka: dont you even say it!!!  
me:see ya in the next chapter..*sighs* whenever that may be...

disclaimer:all rights for the actual loveless story go to its creator.. i only own the idea of this fanfic..


End file.
